Back in Forks
by felecia1234
Summary: Bella is back in Forks and it is 3 weeks after the fight with James. Edward and her are spending a lot of time together and becoming very close.


I just finished _Twilight_ and now I am addicted, so this is one possibility on how the second book could be. I have only read the prologue and the first chapter of _New Moon_ cause it is found in the back of the copy of _Twilight_ that I have. I used a little of what I read, but that is not what I am building off of. You will see. I do not own any of the characters in the story. The only original thing used is my take on the story.

And I know that the others are out, I just haven't read them yet. I plan on doing it sometime this week!

"Ouch!" I yelped as I woke up. My leg was still in the cast and I had just hit is against the wall. I knew Edward was there with me. This might make him come out and say good morning.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward, and I could hear the concern in his voice. I knew he couldn't help hearing me in pain and would come out to rescue me.

"I'm fine. Trust me, it's been worse." I said with a little smirk on my face. The encounter that I had with James the tracker was about 3 weeks ago and that is all that I have been able to think about. It has been haunting me every night, so Edward has been over constantly making sure that I am alright. "I think I am going to get some breakfast. Use humans have to eat sometime!"

"Take your time and don't fall down the stairs. I wouldn't want your other leg to break. That would be a long and tiresome story to have to explain to Charlie." I could sense the sarcasm in his voice. He was the only one that I have met since I arrived in Forks that actually uses sarcasm. Another plus for him.

"I don't really feel like going to school today. I know Charlie won't mind if I say that my leg is hurting. Plus it is looking awfully bright outside and I don't want to be alone at school without you and Alice. I know you guys will be skipping school due to the weather." This was the first time that I was going to skip school and I wanted to make sure that I would company to get through the day.

"As long as you want to stay home and you aren't doing it to keep me company. I know school is important to you, and this will be your first time skipping a full day." replied Edward as his lifted me up and carried me down the stairs knowing that it was still a lot of work for me. He was a huge help since Charlie had been gone for a few days in Canada on a fishing trip with a few friends and knew that Edward was going to take care of me.

Just then the phone rang. I saw on the caller id that it was Charlie, so I answered the phone adding a little extra pain in my voice. "Hi dad. How is your fishing trip going?"

After about five minutes of making up a story and convincing Charlie that I wasn't going anywhere today, he agreed to my staying home. Edward fell for the story as well, and I could see the concern in his golden brown eyes as he asked again if everything was alright.

I finally ate my breakfast when I heard another voice coming from the living room where Edward was watching TV. I could tell that it was Alice. She came over every morning before school to help me with my shower and get ready. She knew what I was going through and the trouble that my cast was causing so she offered to help with anything I needed.

"Edward tells me that you aren't going to school today. Making up a story about your leg hurting for a little sympathy, huh? Well, I think it's a great idea. We both know that none of us Cullens' are going to school, so you should spend the day at our house. It would be fun! And I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind." That was typical Alice. Always trying to be polite. We went upstairs and she help me with the daily routine. I saw out of the window that she brought the Mercedes since the sun had been so bright today. The windows were tinted darker than a limousine, blocking any sunlight that would harm them. After I was finished getting ready, we got into the car and arrived at Edward and Alice's in no time.

The first to greet us was Esme, as usual. She told us that Dr. Cullen was already at the hospital. He knew about the weather thanks to Alice's gift of seeing the future, and had going into work early to beat the rays. Esme asked what we had planned for the weekend. Since this upcoming weekend was an extended weekend Edward and I made plans to go to Seattle as long as the weather turns out to be what Alice has pretected. I think it is going to be rainy again. The only thing that I am worried about is Edward driving us there. The one thing that really scares me about him is his driving. I don't think that he has ever driven the speed limit. He has already told me that we are taking the Volvo, and there was no arguing. He knows that it will go much faster than my truck that barely goes 55 miles per hour.

The rest of the day was nice. Edward and I went back to the meadow where I first saw how he reacts to the sunlight. We laid there together for hours with my head resting on his stone cold chest as he dazzled. I could tell that he was getting used to being around me everyday and the temptations he was facing were starting to subside.

At about twilight, we returned to my house where I made myself dinner. Charlie was to be gone for two more nights so I didn't have to worry about cooking for two. I could tell that Edward was thirsty though, so I pleaded with him to go hunting. He finally gave in so Alice spent the night with me instead. I knew there was a lot that we could talk about and Edward would be far enough away that he wouldn't be able hear.


End file.
